


Stay

by KatieGirl_9



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieGirl_9/pseuds/KatieGirl_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finally tells Regina how she feels, with a little liquid courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first crack at a fanfic. I love the idea of SwanQueen so I thought I would give it a shot. 
> 
> I do hope to write more to this and maybe some other stories if you'd like.
> 
> Any ideas would be great and feedback is always welcomed. But like I said please go easy one me lol it is my first.

Start writing your story

Emma sat at the counter at Granny's, downing another shot. It's been two weeks since she brought Marian back from the Enchanted Forest, ruining Regina's happy ending once again. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get Regina to talk to her. Phone call after phone call, text after text went unanswered. 

She sat there pissed at herself, not only for ruining Regina's life, but mostly for not tell the beautiful brunette how much her happiness meant to her. She'd known for awhile now that Regina meant more to her than just as Henry's "other mom". After all they had been through she realized that Regina knew her better than anyone, and she knew Regina. She cared for her deeply, she even...dare she say it, loved her. 

Why couldn't she have told her that? OH! thats right, Robin!. Regina had fallen for Robing the moment they had met. From that moment Emma knew she had to keep her secret to herself. She couldn't hurt her Gina like that, yet low and behold she still did. 

Another shot down and Emma was pass the point of no return. As she stood to leave she stumbled. Yanked on her red leather jacket smiling to herself , Regina hates this jacket she always had a snide remark to make about it whenever Emma wore it. 

"Emma, let me take you home your drunk", Ruby offered. Emma pulled away from Ruby's grasp "thanks, but I'm fine" she slurred "I'll just walk home".

Emma exited Granny's and began walking. She stopped, she knew she was buzzed but she didn't care she had to talk to her she knew her being a little drunk was the only way she could tell her the truth. "I'm gonna tell her", she said out loud to herself. With some heavy concentration she disappeared from the street in a cloud of white smoke. 

The smoke cleared and she opened her eyes. There she was face to face with Regina' bedroom door. She slowly pushed on the door and began to walk in slowly, she heard sobbing and it was like a punch in her heart. 

There was Regina sitting at the foot of her king size bed clutching her pillow and crying into it. Even with her tear stained cheeks Emma still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. 

"Regina..."

Regina looked up startled by the sudden call of her name.

"What do you want Swan" she snapped "Here to see how else you can hurt me?"

Emma deserved Regina's anger, she knew that. "No, i'm here to apologize, I've been trying to get in touch..."

"Sorry if I don't jump at the chance to talk to hold a conversation with the one who caused Robin to leave me", She sarcastically sneered. 

"Regina, Please I'm..."

"Save it Swan, I'm done talking to you"

Regina turned to walk to her bathroom, she jumped as Emma grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around. Noses grazing she stared into the blonde's deep green eyes. 

"Fine!" Now Emma was getting mad, "Don't talk, but you will listen, I am not sorry Robin left you!"

Regina started to back away with shock and hurt, but Emma grabbed her face in her hands. 

Slowly caressing Regina's cheek she repeated, "I am not sorry he left, I am only sorry that I hurt you, I NEVER want to hurt you Gina"

Regina raised her eyebrows at the nickname and couldn't help but smile a bit. Emma saw her smile and continued, "I love you Gina, I have quite awhile, but have been to afraid to say"

Regina saw the love in Emma's eyes, smirking she now understood why Emma never liked Robin. Looking back at it now she chuckled a little. Before she knew what was happening, the savior pulled her in and kissed her deep, she felt a jolt of electricity roll through her body and she felt herself kiss the savior back. 

Emma pulled back and looked at the brunette, her eyes still closed processing what just happened and what it made her feel. Emma leaned into her ear and whispered, "I'll leave you be now Madam Mayor"

Emma turned and walked out of the room. Still stunned Regina watched Emma leave. She touched her lips still feeling the savior's on them. 

"Sw-, Emma" Regina managed to snap out of her trance but it was too late, Emma was already to the front door.

As Emma reached for the door she was suddenly pushed back, Regina appeared in front of her. Eye's burning into Emma's.

Emma could see she has overstayed her welcome. She breaks Regina's gaze and looks at the ground, "Gina, I'm sorry, I'll leave you..."

The Queen snapped her hand in the air in a signal to shush the savior. 

She continued to gaze at Emma. The blonde finally looked back at the mayor and saw a warm smile form on the beautiful woman's face. 

"Emma, please...Stay"

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? should I continue this and see where it goes? ;)
> 
> Let me here your thoughts and suggestions. 
> 
> XOXO  
> Katie


End file.
